zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Altar
Thank You Thanks for the support and helping out with some of the vandalism :) --Naftaliash827 :You're very welcome! But it is a shame that none of the current admins are present to view these events, and put a full stop to these users. Still, it is wonderful to see that there is someone around to hamper their "contributions". :Nonetheless, do you think it is a better idea to not feed the vandals? Constantly reverting as soon as the vandalism is done... I expect these users are enjoying all the attention they are receiving from doing this persistently. It may be a good idea if we all calm down a bit and later undo the unconstructuve edits in a mass sequence of reverts. What do you think? --Altar 05:44, 16 August 2007 (UTC) : I was considering it, but I was a little nervous that when I would check later, there would be a ton of edits that would be really annoying to revert (like the Rock Breaker one) but because of their persistency, I think it's a good idea. It's 2 A.M. where I am and I'm sick of editing after them, so I'm going to lay low for a while and we'll see where that takes us.--Naftaliash827 ::All right, then. Additionally, I have left a note on Angela's talk page concerning this situation. With hope, she may deal with these users or at least contact one of the admins of this wikia to delete the useless pages and block these users. To reiterate: for now, we shall have to wait and see. --Altar 06:12, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hi Altar. I've made you and Naftaliash827 admins here. See Help:User access levels for information on this, and the page about common mistakes so you can avoid those. I hope the admin tools will help you to clear up vandalism here more easily. If you need help doing that, please let me know. Angela (talk) 12:42, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for not only helping out in the deletion process (in regards to the irrelevant redirects) but for also allowing both of us to become admins. I am sure it will be much easier to remove any form of vandalism and deal with the vandals accordingly. In addition, I have read the 'common mistakes' article, and I hope to do my best not to make one as an admin. Once again, thank you very much. --Altar 03:57, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Rollback Hi there. Can I please have rollback rights? According to Wikia I have to ask a Bureaucrat. If you need some kind of proof that I'm worthy of the power let me cite my 200 Wikipedia edits and over 1000 WoWWiki edits. Needless to say I know what I'm doing. That info coupled with the fact that half the other Wikis allow (undo)s without special rights more than qualifies me (I think) for Rollback Rights. Thanks! --Lessthan1337 15:59, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Hello, Lessthan1337. I will be more than happy to grant you the rollback feature seeing as your contributions so far have been helpful to the growth of this wiki, in addition to your experience. I hope you will continue to help improve Zelda Wiki with future edits! --Altar 23:05, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I'm really very excited about this wiki, it looks, to me, like the beginning of a great project. Thanks again! --Ausir 04:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :The new design of the main page looks quite nice, and appears to be more organized/compact than the current one. My quibble with this layout, though, lies with the shrunk font size of the navigation links. Otherwise, it looks to be the perfect replacement of the former layout. All the same, I would like to wait awhile before putting it up so the other users can view it. Then, when a consensus is met, this new design will be placed. --Altar 14:50, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Please Delete... Please delete the orphan page Great Sea Islands. It is unneeded as the exact same info is on the page Great Sea and belongs there Thanks! : 19:14, 20 September 2007 (UTC) About featured articles Hello Altar. You may have already noticed but all featured articles so far have been removed of there featured status, leaving the Wiki with no Featured Articles. I would like to remind you to vote on a new featured article this week if you can or want to. If you are wondering how to do this please see this page for anything you could need to know about how to do this. Again if you are unable of unwilling to vote that is alright to. Anyways best regards.--ShutUpNavi 17:18, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Problem reports page Hi there. I'm JSharp, a comteam intern here at wikia. I noticed that there was some issue backup on your page. The problem reports page is a new feature that allows users who are not comfortable with editing to report things like software bugs and vandalized pages. I wanted to give you a heads up on new developments so that issues aren't overlooked because problem reports are not listed on talk pages (they are logged in recent changes, however). :) Please give your administrators the heads up and let me know if you or they have any questions. -- JaeSharp 19:53, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Altar. We've decided to remove the adminstrator and bureacrat status from users who have not edited for a long time and are currently inactive. Your account was one of those inactive ones, so I have removed your status as an administrator. This is largely so that users who need help ask one of the active admins rather than inactive admins so as to get a quick answer. I can give back your admin status at any time so if you ever come back to edit, just let me know on my talk page when you come back.--Richardtalk 22:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC)